Power-trip
by Ififall
Summary: Set in Season Two/Kenny/Elena pairing- Elena rushes to the rescue when Eve erupts at Kenny for saying "No"


A/N - Set in Season Two Episode Three/ "The hungry caterpillar"

* * *

A/N: I Hated this scene. Kenny did not deserve this! So I changed it.

* * *

A/ N: Strong Language.

* * *

"No"

It was the first time he could remember refusing her orders before. Info on anyone else was not a problem but now he was going behind his mother's back for something deeper. That word triggers Eve. In the back of his mind Kenny knows she's going to stand her ground. But so could he. "His family are in the witness protection programme"

"So? Without Konstantin, we lose her!" Eve explained,

"Okay, so we lose her this time" He said this very matter of fact like, and he could tell she hated him for it.

"No!" They both frowned at the desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but you have no idea what my mum is..."

* * *

"No you have no idea! So what? She cuts off _Prince Kenny's_ allowance for a month. So fucking what? We have no idea who your mother is feeding information to? we can't trust her and you of ALL people know that"

"I still can't..." Kenny said. He meant it and he was going to keep saying no until she got the message.

"Are you aware that work for me! You can't say no to me! Now I need that address, so get on the fucking computer and give me that goddamn address!" Eve fumes.

* * *

Kenny's stuttering. Eve's never spoken to him like that before. It's a shame to see how desperate she's become. He's about to open his mouth when someone else speaks.

"Woah Hi there guys!" Elena said cheerily.. "This is the part where you run over and hug me like excited puppies and give me presents?" She says.

Eve walks over and reluctantly hugs her. "Welcome back!"

* * *

"Thanks, but Kenny's not doing it" Elena tells her.

"Elena you have no idea what we're talking about right now!"

The Konstantin info. Like I told you in the car with Frank. You're being a dick" Elena reminds her.

* * *

"Elena you barely know anything to take sides. Kenny will do exactly what I-"

"Do you really wanna piss Carolyn off" Elena asks. But it's clear to everyone that she'll take that chance.

"But I have to get to her" Eve said.

"No, you don't. This isn't just about you Eve. You know as soon as the cat's out of the bag, his family become compromised. You know, and the sad thing is you don't give a shit" Elena said.

"They'll be safe" Eve nods furiously, but Elena laughs.

* * *

"Eve you can't even try to kid yourself, never mind me or Kenny. Treating Kenny like shit, isn't going to get Villanelle knocking on your door...again. You need to focus on finding the ghost and then who's behind her. But first you need to_ apologise_ to Kenny, and go home. Relax , have a bath. Get that Villanelle slide-show that we ALL know you've got on your phone. Have a girl-wank, get the tension out of your system, drink some wine and get some sleep" Elena said.

"Neither of you understand why I need to do this. I'll get Konstantin, with or without the pair of you!" Eve huffed. She stormed off and charged through the door like an angry bull.

"Thanks" Kenny said, leaning over and awkwardly patting her on shoulder. He can't hug her. Not yet he's too nervous.

* * *

"No probs. She should really stop the mini Hitler act, it ages her"

"It's great to see you...umm,...can I ask you something" Kenny asks.

"Yeah?" Elena prods.

"What's a girl-wank? How does that even work?"

* * *

"Ahhhh I can't tell you that! Something that only girl agents do. Keeps our hair soft and shiny. It's top secret. How have you been Kenny?

"Good"

"Really?" She asked.

* * *

Kenny dug his hands in his pockets and quickly eyed Elena up and down. She looked great. She lost a little weight, but still had her curves. Her hair was now braided and she looked great in a beige suit with a bright orange top.

"Do you think I should call her?" Kenny asked still confused by his boss' behaviour.

"I think I need to take you out for a drink Kenny" Elena offered. "You look like you need one"


End file.
